There are user interfaces that display option items across a plurality of pages. In some cases, such user interfaces do not move a cursor to a screen displayed after turning a page. In these cases, a conventional way of moving the cursor requires a large number of operations to reach a desired option item, thus degrading usability.
In view of this, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-076412 describes a technique whereby, when a character to be searched for appears on a screen of an electronic dictionary and the like as a result of scrolling the screen, a cursor is moved to the bottom (last) row on the screen if the screen was scrolled in a forward direction immediately before the appearance, and to the top (first) row on the screen if the screen was scrolled in a reverse direction immediately before the appearance.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-23415 describes a technique to move a cursor quickly to an item that a user wants to select by, while menu settings are displayed, switching among tabs using left and right keys to switch among lists of settings, and then operating the cursor using up and down keys.
However, with the above conventional techniques, an undesired item is selected if the cursor is moved at the same time as page turning, and the cursor cannot be moved quickly to an item that the user wants to select if the cursor is moved by one step per key operation (pressing of a key). Therefore, the above conventional techniques do not allow the user to quickly shift to a shooting state that the user desires, thus degrading usability.